My Lord, my fiend- My healer, my friend
by PhillipWoodhog2
Summary: "Bitte mein Lord, tötet mich!" das waren die letzten Worte bevor Harry bewusstlos wurde. Nach all den Qualen die er unter der Hand seines Onkels erleiden musste kommt, kein anderer als seine Lordschaft Voldemort um ihn zu...was jetzt?...zu retten?zu entführen? Das gilt es noch heruaszufinden...;)
1. Chapter 1

**Ein Lord- Mein Feind, Ein Heiler- Mein Freund**

My lord- my fiend, my healer- my friend –

Harrys Tränen waren versiegt. Sein ganzer Körper brannte vor Schmerzen. Auch seine Stimme hatte versagt. Dennoch, so lange er auch noch ab und zu ein leises Wimmern von sich gab würde der fette ihn weiter schlagen. Wie viel er bis jetzt schon hatte ertragen müssen wusste er nicht mehr. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört sich Gedanken zu machen mit was er geschlagen oder wie einfallsreich er verletzt wurde. Fäuste, Gürtel, Rohrstock, brennende Zigarren sogar Papier hatte Vernon ausprobiert und zweimal zwang er Harry Schmerzmittel zu schlucken, damit er länger durchhielt ohne Bewusstlos zu werden.

Er konnte nicht sagen wie lange er schon hier war. Aber es mussten Stunden sein. Stunden! Und wie lange würde es noch weiter gehen? Gerade heute hatte er gehofft einen angenehmen Tag verleben zu können. Er hatte doch noch Geburtstag oder war es schon der 1. August? Noch kurz nach Mitternacht hatte sich Harry gefreut dass er 16 geworden war. Die ersten Eulen mit Briefen und kleinen Geschenken von seinen Freunden waren zu ihm gekommen. Er hatte von den Weasleys, mit freundlicher Unterstützung des gesamten Orden den Phönix, zugesichert bekommen dass er nur 48 Stunden würde warten müssen bis sie ihn abholen würden.

Doch leider war Dudley mit großen Schmerzen im rechten Unterbauch aufgewacht. Tante Petunia hatte ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Sie kam den ganzen Tag nicht nach Hause. Sie sprach aber auf den Anrufbeantworter das Dudley wegen seines Blinddarms operiert werden müsse, Vernon solle sich keine Sorgen machen und sie melde sich bald wieder. So lange sie da war ging es Harry relativ gut. Natürlich musst er viel arbeiten und im Haushalt helfen, aber immerhin wurde er nicht mit Körperliche Gewalt bestraft und auch Beschimpfungen hielten sich in Grenzen. Petunia hatte es nie erlebt, doch sie musste wissen welche sadistische Ader ihr Mann hatte. Anscheinend begnügt er sich wohl damit wie Sie mit Harry umging – doch sorgte sie immer dafür dass Harry, seit er nach Hogwarts ging, nie allein mit ihm im Haus war. Nun, nachdem Harrys Onkel Vernon schon sehr früh nach Hause gekommen war und das Band abgehört hatte, stapfte er mit schweren Schritten die Treppe hoch zu Dudleys zweitem Zimmer - welches ja leihweise Harry überlassen war. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete er sämtliche Schlösser an der Tür, stieß mit einem gewaltigen Krachen die Tür auf und zerrte Harry von seinem Bett, die Treppe hinunter und in den Keller. Dort begannen die scheinbar unendlich andauernden Torturen.

Alles Widerliche, Grausame und Verletzende hörte Harry nur noch wie durch eine Wand aus Watte. Er maß all dem keine Bedeutung mehr bei. Alles hatte für ihn an Wert verloren. Hogwarts, der Orden, seine Freunde, sein Leben… In diesem Augenblick wünschte er nur eines: von gnädiger Hand sterben zu dürfen. Aber auch das würde ihn wohl verwehrt werden, ebenso wie ein ruhiger Geburtstag. Denn der fette Bastard würde ihn quälend langsam und sichend verrecken lassen.

°Mein Lord, bring es zu ende. Ich schenke euch Mein Leben. Hauptsache er bekommt es nicht° Dies waren Harrys letzte Gedanken bevor er das Rufen und dann den Krach von der Kellertür her hörte. Nur konnte er sich nicht erklären was es zu bedeuten hatte.

Einige Stunden zuvor im Herrenhaus der Riddle Familie in Little Hangleton. Lord Voldemort saß an seinem Schreibtisch, im Arbeitszimmer und las die Berichte seiner Untergebenen, Spione und Mittelsmänner der letzten Wochen. So wie er hier saß kannten ihn nur seine engsten Vertrauten aus dem Inneren Kreis. Schon einige Tage nach seiner Wiederauferstehung stellte er fest dass er auch wieder ein menschliches Aussehen besaß. Das war auch leichter und angenehmer zu tragen, als das mit dem er auf dem Friedhof erstanden war. Also beschloss er hier in seinem Haus (und nur vor ausgewählten Anhängern) diese Form zu tragen.

Bei Todesserversammlungen und anderen „Öffentlichen Auftritten" würde er sich anders zeigen. Er wollte sich gerade an einen Stapel Pergamente seiner Diener aus dem Inneren Kreis machen, als er etwas spürte. Etwas Vertrautes. Im letzten Jahr hatte er oft davon gebrauch gemacht um den Potter Jungen auszuspionieren und ihm eine Falle zu stellen. Seit dem Desaster im Ministerium vor einigen Wochen hatte er die Verbindung blockiert. Doch nun öffnete sie sich wieder und dieses Mal von der anderen Seite. Zuerst konnte er nur Gefühle wahrnehmen: es waren nur Schmerz, Wut, Trauer und Angst. Voldemort wollte die Verbindung schon sperren, doch als ihn das erste Bild erreichte wurde seine Neugier geweckt. Die Bilder, die er sah, waren noch unkoordiniert und verschwommen. Mit der Zeit allerdings verbesserte sich die Sicht auf die Dinge. Das was er sah bereitete ihm zuerst vergnügen. Nachdem er sich an die Perspektive gewöhnt hatte war es klar dass Potter gefoltert wurde. Und das sehr effizient. Jemand so skrupelloses wie den fetten da konnte er auch unter seinen Todessern gebrauchen. Je länger er aber zusah, und die Bilder immer öfter kamen und immer Intensiver wurden, beschlich ihn doch ein bisher unbekanntes Gefühl. Er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, aber dieses Gefühl forderte ihn zum Handel und zwar sofort.

Ohne seinem Papierkram weiter Beachtung zu schenken stand er auf und trat vor seinen Kamin. Mit seinem Zauberstab tippte er auf seinen Unterarm. In nicht Mal 15 Minuten waren die 3 wichtigsten und treuesten Untergebenen vor ihn getreten. Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy und Fenrir Grayback. Mehr als die würde e nicht brauchen. Alle drei knieten bei ihrem Eintreffen vor ihm nieder.

„Mein Lord, was ist es das ihr von uns wünscht," sprach Lucius vor.

Mit einer Handbewegung wischte er die Ehrerbietung seitens Malfoys beiseite und sagte unwirsch: "Spar dir das! Ich weiß wo Potter ist. Folgt mir." Mit seinen drei Anhängern verließ er das Zimmern und eilte die Treppe zum Haupteingang hinunter. Während sie liefen sprach er weiter:" Severus, ich nehme an du hast deine Notfall-Tränke dabei?"

„Ja, mein Lord!", antwortete diese ein wenig verwirrt.

„Lucius, hast du deinen Abakus?"

„Ja, mein Lord,wieso?"

„Sag ich euch später. Fenrir, wir werden gleich deine ganze Kraft brauchen, ich hoffe du bist bereit Blut zu vergiessen. "

Der Werwolf leckte sich über die Lippen: „Natürlich, Mein Lord, jeder Zeit."

„ wird diesen Jungen töten, außer mir!"

Sie verließen das Haus und Voldemort sagte nur noch:„Folgt mir" und apparierte umgehend zu seinem angedachten Ziel.

In Little Whinging erschien er direkt vor dem Haus Nr.4 im Ligusterweg. Jedenfalls so direkt wie ihn die Schutzzauber heran ließen. Als seine drei Diener hinter ihm erschienen waren wandte er sich sogleich an Malfoy: „Lucius, in dieses Haus müssen wir. Kümmere dich sofort darum."

Die Malfoys waren nicht nur von je her auf Herkunft, Macht und Geld aus, sondern auch auf besondere Talente die ein jedes Familienmitglied vorzuweisen hatte. Ganz besonders das Familienoberhaupt. Auch wenn Mr. Malfoy Schulrat war und im Ministerium arbeitete, so war sein besonderes Talent, welches jetzt gefragt war: Fluchbrecher zu sein. Das hieß dass er seinen Abakus aus der Tasche zog, ein paar Überprüfungen mittels seines Zauberstabs machte und schließlich berechnete mit welchem Zauber und an welcher Stelle er den Schutzwall zerstören konnte. Nach nur wenigen Minuten war er soweit. Er ging ein Stück auf das Grundstück zu bis zur Autoeinfahrt. Auf diese Stelle richtete er seinen Zauberstab. Mit einer recht langen Beschwörungsformel gelang es ihm nach nur vier Anläufen den, an dieser Stelle geschwächten, Schutzzauber zu brechen. Kaum hatte er das geschafft folgten ihm die anderen drei, wobei sich sein Herr wieder an die Spitze setzte. Ohne weiteres öffnete dieser die Haustür und trat in das scheinbar Menschenleere Haus.

„Ich riche Blut," kam es von Grayback.

„Wo?" fragte Voldemort kurzangebunden.

Grayback anwortete nicht und schob sich an seinem Herrn vorbei und ging direkt zu Kellertür. Er ahnte was von ihm erwartet wurde und so hebelte er einfach die Kellertür aus den Angeln. Er dachte nicht einmal daran seinen Zauberstab zu verwenden. Nachdem er die Vollholztür aus dem Weg geworfen hatte stieg er auch schon die Treppe zum Keller hinunter.

Voldemort ging ihm nach ihm und gleich darauf folgten auch Malfoy und Snape.

„Herr, was hat das zu bedeuten? Warum sind wir alleine hier, was ist wenn die Ordensleute hier hereinstürmen?, fragte Lucius mit leichter Besorgnis.

„Es wird keiner kommen Lucius und nun schweig."

„HE, wer seid ihr und wie seid ihr hier herein gekommen?" brüllte Vernon den vier Gestalten entgegen, die er die Treppe hinunter kommen sah. „Verzieht euch sofort sonst rufe ich die Polizei!"

Viel mehr war es nicht was Vernon von sich geben konnte. Denn schon war Fenrir bei ihm und riss ihn von den Füßen, so dass er mit seinem enormen Gewicht auf dem Arsch landete. Er konnte sich nicht einmal sammeln um zu erfassen was da gerade geschah, als er an dem bisschen seines fetten Halses, das greifbar war, hochgehoben und aufrecht an die Wand gepresst wurde.

Zu gleichen Zeit näherte sich Voldemort dem blutigen Leib von Harry Potter. Der sah ihn verwirrt und ein wenig hoffnungsvoll an. Er erkannte zwar nicht das Gesicht, aber wohl die roten Augen des Mannes vor ihm. Ein leises, kaum hörbares Krächtsen entkam Harrys Lippen: "Bitte.. .tötet mich….mein Lord…"

Eine ungeahnte Wut stieg in Lord Voldemort auf, wie er sie selten zuvor gefühlt hatte.

„Tom, jetzt!", mit diesen Worten riss ihn Severus aus seinen Gedanken - Rache konnte er auch später üben. Jetzt war es Zeit zu handeln. Er kniete sich mit Severus über den reglosen Körper. Mit stummen Zaubern schlossen sich die ersten kleinen Wunden, mit Diptam- Essens behandelte Severus Harrys Rücken, der nur noch blutiges Fleisch war, und die Haut, die in Fetzen herunter hing. Voldemort hingegen versuchte die Forderseite von Harry Torso zu behandeln. Er ließ es sich von Severus zwei Ampullen geben. Beide transformierte er in zwei Spritzen, eine kleine und eine große mit langer Kanüle. Die kleinere injezierte er in Harrys Oberarm. Mit kurzem Blick besah er sich Severus Arbeit.

„Mein Lord, Was tut ihr da?"

„Wie du sehen kannst heile ich gerade diesen Jungen. Und falls die Frage auch für Severus galt erinnere ich dich gerne daran dass er durch seinen Titel als Tränkemeister ein Heiler zweiter Kategorie ist."

„Aber warum tut Ihr das? Wieso helft ihr Potter? Ihr wolltet ihn doch ausschalten. Mein Lord?!"

Nun legten sich die Blicke von karminroten und schwarze Augen auf ihn.

„Mein Lieber Lucius. Du hast Recht. Aber dies hier ist anders. Betrachte es als Ausnahme von der Regel." Voldemort drehte sich wieder seinem Patienten zu „Und außerdem bin ich nicht nur dein Lord, jetzt im Moment bin ich auch Heiler. Und fallls du, mit deinem schlechter werdenden Gedächtnis, es vergessen hast sogar einer erster Kategorie, erster Klasse, ohne Einschränkungen." Während er das sagte drehte er Harry mit Severus Hilfe soweit um dass er guten Zugang zu Harry Bauch hatte. Er nahm die große Spritze und stieß die lange Nadel so tief wie möglich in das kaum vorhandene Unterbauchfett.

Noch gut eine halbe Stunde arbeiteten Voldemort und Snape an ihrem jungen Patienten. Sie beschlossen ihn mit sich zu nehmen und dann weiter zu versorgen. Immer wieder hörten sie das schwere Aufschreien von Vernon Dursley. Fenrir Greyback tat sein schlechtestes an dem Muggel und ließ keine Chance aus um seinen Herrn mit einem Quiecken, Seuftzen oder Schrei zu erfreuen. Doch richtete er ihn in der Zeit, die ihm gegeben war, nicht halb so schlimm zu wie Vernon Harry.

„Genug Fenrir," befahl seine Lordschaft.

Dieser knurrte zwar entäuscht lies Dursley aber los, so dass dieser wieder auf dem kalten, glitschigen Boden landete.

„Du darfst dein Spielzeug mitnehmen. Aber lass ihn am Leben so lange bis ich dir etwas anderes sage."

Bei diesen Worten waren die zwei Heiler bereist aufgestanden und hatten Harry transportfertig gemacht.

Lucius den das Verhalten seines Herrn immernoch verwirrte half nun dabei Dursley abzutransportieren.

Snape hingegen ließ für Harry eine Trage erscheinen, welche er mit einem Schwebezauber die Treppe hinauf beförderte.

Der letzte der den Keller verließ war Voldemort. Einmal schaute er zurück in den Raum, in dem er nicht einmal eine Stunde zuvor einen halbtoten Harry Potter, unter einer flackernden Glühbirne in seinem eigenen Blut liegend, vorgefunden hatte. Er drehte sich wieder zurück, stieg die Treppe hoch und verließ mit Begleitung seiner drei Todessern, seinem Gefangenen und seinem Patienten das Haus im Ligusterweg Nr.4.


	2. Chapter 2

Ein Lord- Mein Feind, Ein Heiler- Mein Freund  
- My lord- my fiend, my healer- my friend –  
2.  
Harry erwachte, lies seine aber Augen geschlossen. Er war noch am Leben. Hatte Vernon von Ihm abgelassen? War Tante Petunia doch noch gekommen und hatte ihn, wie auch immer, in sein Zimmer gebracht? Sie musste es einfach gewesen sein. Von allein hätte Vernon doch niemals…

Nein! Das stimmte nicht. Hier war etwas anders. Auch wenn er seine Augen noch geschlossen hatte konnte Harry es spüren. Das Kissen auf dem sein Kopf ruhte war nicht seins, das Laken unter ihm, so fühlten es seine Hände, war weicher als seins. Und zu keiner Zeit des Tages konnte die Sonne so auf sein Bett, geschweige denn auf sein Gesicht scheinen.

Plötzlich kam ihm die Erkenntnis! Voldemort war gekommen. Zusammen mit Snape, Malfoy Sr. Und noch einem weiteren Mann. Er erinnerte sich das er Voldemort um den Tod gebeten hatte. Und dieser tat Was?

Harry wusste nicht recht weiter, da war noch ein Gespräch zwischen Voldemort und Mr. Malfoy dann dieser Stich im Arm und danach ...nichts mehr. NEIN! Nein, Nein, neinneinnein..das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Er war bei Voldemort. Harry riss die Augen auf und wollte sich ausetzten.

° Weg; ich muss hier weg...arghhh...°

Doch ehe er so weit war meldete sich der Schmerz wieder und er sank, das winzige stück das er sich erhoben hatte, wieder ins Bett zurück und schloss die Augen . Das hatte also keinen Sinn. Wenn er sich kaum bewegen konnte, würde er gewiss nicht davon laufen können geschweige denn sich den Weg freikämpfen. Wem machte er hier eigentlich etwas vor? Er war verletzt, in Voldemorts Gefangenschaft und ganz ohne jeden Zweifel hatte er auch keinen Zauberstab. Nachdem er ein paar Minuten reglos verharrt hatte und er in seiner Umgebung auf eventuelle, verdächtige Geräusche lauschte rührte er sich wieder. Dieses Mal ganz langsam. Harry wollte sich herumdrehen,vom Bauch auf den Rücken. Doch jede Bewegung schmerzte. Verdammt!

Auf dem Rücken würde er nicht liegen können, das spürte er schon auf halbem Wege. Also versuchte er es sich in der Seitenlage bequem zu machen. Dabei bemerkte er das ein Großteil seines Körpers in Bandagen gewickelt und mit Pflastern und Polstern versehen war. Nun öffnete er erneut die Augen. Er sah sich so gut es ging um. Der Raum schien groß und Hell zu sein, in warmen neutralen Farben gehalten. Neben seinem Bett war ein Nachtschrank und an derselben Wand, stand ein Sekretär mit passendem Stuhl und daneben ein Bücherregal. Harry vermutete dass das Bett unter einem Fenster stand. Den Rest des Mobiliar würde er sehen können wenn er sich auf die aufsetzen würde. Nur das war gegenwärtig ausgeschlossen.

Ein neuer Gedanke keimte in ihm. Wenn er am Leben und seine Verletzungen versorgt waren wo befand er sich dann? Es konnte doch unmöglich sein das er ausgerechnet bei Voldemort war. Aber Andererseits wenn Voldemort in das Haus seines Onkels gekommen war- warum sollte er ihn dann dort zurücklassen? Damit ihn die Ordensleute finden und wieder aufpäppeln- bestimmt nicht. Aber wo blieben sie nur? Würden sie nicht kommen um ihn zu retten? Das einzige was ihn neben der Frage, über den Verbleib des Orden des Phönix, verwunderte war er Fakt das er (auch wenn er eben erst aufgewacht war)wohl gut behandelt wurde.

Als Harry Geräusche und dann Stimmen hörte schaute er zur Tür auf: „ Mein Lord, ich bitte euch inständig es mir zu erklären warum Ihr dies tut? Es handelt sich schließlich nicht um einen Gast sondern um den Potter- Jungen. Der Prophezeiung nach…" „Lucius, willst du etwa meine Entscheidung in Frage stellen? Das sieht die gar nicht Ähnlich. Ich mache es kurz. Das was wir vier gesehen haben hat mich … wie kann ich es am einfachsten für dich ausdrücken" sagte Voldemort in einem deutlich süffisantem Ton." Hmm …Neugierig gemacht. ….Und jetzt geh wieder an deine Arbeit. SCHAFF DICH WEG!" Harry hörte wie sich eilige Schritte von der Tür entfernten. Dann betätigte jemand die Türklinke. Sofort schloss Harry die Augen. Er wollte nicht dass jemand wusste das er wach war.  
Die Person, bei der Harry ahnte dass es Voldemort war, näherte sich ihm. „Wie ich sehe hast du dich wieder ein Stückchen bewegt. Gut so." Harry versuchte sich so entspannt zu zeigen wie es nur ging. „Ich weiß dass du wach bist. Du kannst deine Augen also getrost auch öffnen." Harry gab einen erstickten schrei von sich. „Sei still." Hörte er darauf in einem etwas entnervten Tonfall. „Wenn ich dir etwas hätte antun wollen, wärest du längst tot...Und Nicht Hier." Wieder versuchte Harry einen Ton zu produzieren, etwas zu sagen: "Schweig! …Deine Stimme ist noch nicht ausgeheilt. Zwar könnte man magisch etwas machen das den Prozess beschleunigt, doch in dem Fall halte ich es für besser wenn es auf natürliche Weise heilt." Harry hatte inzwischen die Augen geöffnet. Er sah wieder den Mann der zu ihm in den Keller gekommen war. Neugierig und verängstigt und einem Hauch von Trotz schaute er sich den Mann vor ihm an. Jetzt erst realisierte er das er Voldemort zwar erkannt hatte, dieser hier aber mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Tom Riddle, aus dem Tagebuch hatte, als dem Dunklen Lord von dem Friedhof, oder aus dem Ministerium. Erstaunlich wie sich ein und die selbe Person verändern konnte. °Was war hier nur Los? Das ...ist...seltsam- da fällt mir nichts mehr ein.°Gekleidet war er auch nicht in schwarz, wie man es sonst von ihm erwartet hätte sondern in einem Viktorianisch anmutenden weißen-grauen „Arztkittel"( also wesentlich edler als das Wort vermuten lässt).

Seine fast nackenlangen, dunklen brünetten Haare trug er seitlich gescheitelt, seine Augen waren, wie Harry sie kannte, von dunklem Rot. Und , sah Harry richtig, war das ein Bart das sich am Kinn, in einem schmalen Streifen entlang zog?!Unterdessen ließ beschriebener Dunkler Lord oder eher Dunkler Doktor einen Notizblock und eine Schnelle-Schreibe- Feder erscheinen. Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab ein paar Mal, langsam, von Oben nach Unten über Harrys Körper. Dabei murmelte er immer wieder vor sich hin. „Alle Hämatome, Verbrennungen, Quetschungen...verheilt…. Frakturen an Schlüsselbein…Rippen… Linker Speiche….und rechtem Fußwurzelknochen… auch verheilt. Ich werde dich jetzt ein kleines Stück levitieren um deine Verbände abzunehmen."

Harry war erstaunt mit welcher Professionalität und Distanz sein „Heiler" zu Werke ging. Dieser Voldemort war nicht so wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Als Heiler schien er gefasster zu sein, nicht so wankelmütig, grausam und Kaltblütig. Nur war Harry in dem Moment nicht ganz klar was ihn mehr erschreckte, Voldemorts ungewöhnliches benehmen oder die Tatsache das er hier und am Leben war.

Harry spürte wie er von dem Bett abhob, gerade hoch genug das seine Decke die Matratze nicht mehr berührte. In der Luft wurde er so herum gedreht das seine Verbände ohne weiteres abgeschnitten werden konnten. Voldemort untersuchte die Haut an Harrys Rücken. Die Berührungen aus Harrys Haut waren sanft und vorsichtig. Harry kam nicht umhin zu denken dass noch nie jemand so an seinen Rücken gefast hatte. Es fühlte sich seltsam an…aber auch… „Die Haut deines Rückens ist vollständig nachgewachsen. Sie wird dir noch einige Stunden Schmerzen bereiten aber Morgen wirst du wahrscheinlich nur noch ein Kribbeln spüren. Die Verbände an deinem Arm können abbleiben." °Ich frage mich was es mit all dem auf sich hat? Warum tut er das° dachte Harry.

„Das ist ganz einfach. Ich tue das gewiss nicht aus „Nächstenliebe". Wie du dir sicher denken kannst erwarte ich auch etwas dafür", bei diesen Worten trat Voldemort näher an das Bett heran und sah Harry direkt in die Augen. „Zuerst begnüge ich mich mit Antworten." sagte er, wobei seine Stimme gefährlich leise wurde. „Was ich weiter verlange werden wir sehen wenn du ausgeheilt bist." Damit drehte er sich um und lief zur Tür. „Ach ja, und auch deine Fragen können beantworte werden- sofern du es dir verdienst. Schau nicht so erschrocken, wie du eben gemerkt hast kann ich deine Gedanken hören. Du wirst also schon Morgen die Chance haben meine Fragen zu beantworten. Und das auch wenn deine Stimme nicht funktioniert. Also Verschwende keine Gedanken daran mir nicht Antworten zu wollen."

Nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte war Harry nicht weniger verwirrt als noch zuvor. Aber es beruhigte ihn das er wohl vorerst relativ sicher war. Vielleicht würde die Zeit, bis er geheilt war und nur Fragen beantworten musste reichen dass die Leute vom Orden ihn hier herausholten. Vielleicht brauchen sie noch ein wenig bis sie herausgefunden haben wo er sich aufhielt. Er musste nur durchhalten oder? Sie würden ihn doch sicher suchen? Bestimmt!

Ein paar Stunden später aß Harry ein wenig von dem Essen das man ihm gebracht hatte. So gut es eben, einhändig, ging. Bis die zweite Überraschung dieses Tages durch die Tür Trat.

°Professor? ° , dachte Harry. Snape kam mit langsamen Schritten und seinem nur zu bekannten unnahbaren, strengen , wie schon bekannt, hinter dem Rücken verschänkten Hnaden begann er zu sprechen: „Nun, , wie ich sehe sind Sie erwacht. Auch wenn es ihnen ungewöhnlich erscheint das ich hier bin, die Erklärung dafür ist simpel. Aber dazu komme ich ein anderes Mal.

Wie Sie sicher bemerkt haben hat seine Lordschaft ein Interesse an ihnen gefunden das sie am Leben hält. Ich persönlich bin nicht undankbar das er diese Entscheidung. Zum einen da er endlich von dieser unsinnigen Prophezeiung ablässt zum anderen da Sie nun die Chance erhalten ihre Position zu überdenken und möglicherweise eine neue einzunehmen." Snapes Gesicht hatte schon nach den ersten Sätzen seine übliche Härte verloren. „Für das was Sie durchleiden mussten kann ich nicht in Worte fassen was ich denke," Harry konnte das °und fühle…° zwischen den Zeilen hören. „ …Aber Ich versichere Ihnen das ich auch meine Position überdacht habe und … biete ihnen an, neu zu beginnen."

Harry konnte nicht anders als die Augen auf zu reißen und seinen Zaubertränke Lehrer anzustarren. Er schaute in Snapes Gesicht, auf dessen ausgestreckte Hand und wieder zurück zu seinem Gesicht. Letztlich entschied sich Harry: Er reichte Snape seine Hand.

Auch wenn erst einmal keine Entschuldigung zu hören war so war Harry klar dass diese in dem Angebot eines Neuanfangs drin war. Nachdem Snape seine Hand losgelassen hatte verschwand er wieder. Er wusste zwar noch nicht wohin das alles führen sollte und sich viele Fragen in seinem Kopf gesammelt hatten, so war er doch froh heute, wenigstens mit einem, so etwas wie Frieden geschlossen zu haben. Und, so schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, °Vielleicht hilft mir Snape ja auch hier heraus? Wenn er schon herkommt und mir , von sich aus, einen Neubeginn vorschlägt. Wo er mich doch so sehr ausstehen kann wie Drachen- Pocken. Er wird sicher seine eigenen Gründe haben bei Voldemort zu sein... Aber er ist auch ein Mitglied des Phönix- Ordens...Oh, man ich glaub ich bekomme Kopfweh!°  
Harry grübelte weiter nach, auch wenn sein Kopf langsam zu brummen begann. Er hatte eh keine andere Wahl. Schließlich hatte er immernoch,am rest den Körpers, Schmerzen. Das er es ohne Hilfe nicht schaffen würde war ja schon seit er erwachte klar.

Bei all dem neuen was gerade mit und um ihn geschah musste er gedanklich auch immer ein „anscheinend" vor seine Aufzählung stellen.  
-Anscheinend Snape immer auf seiner eigenen Seite- welche auch immer das sein mochte.

Anscheinend war Mr. Malfoy alles andere als begeistert das Voldemort beschlossen hat die "Potter- Pest" vorläufig am Leben zu lassen.  
-Anscheinend gab es etwas das Voldemort unbedingt wissen will was aber nur Harry beantworten konnte. Dadurch würde er erst aber auch ersteinmal am Leben bleiben.

Das war etwas as ihn am meisten Beschäftigte. Warum ließ ihn Voldemort plötzlich am Leben. Das hat er doch vorher nie tun wollen. Was hatte sich geändert? Und was wollter er so dringend von ihm wissen? Würgender Wasserspeier. So viele Fragen und- LEIDER- war die einzige Person, die sie ihm beantworten konnte, gerade der jenige der die Zaubererwelt über Jahre hinweg tyrannisierte. So wenig es Harry auch passte. Er würde wohl oder überl, erstmal mitspielen müssen.

Ok, werden halt ein paar Fragen beantwortet. Vielleicht kann er ja Zeit schinden(für den Orden und sich selbst) und wer weis, wenn es klappt, bekommt auch er tatsächlich seine Antworten.

Nur, noch, ergab nichts von all dem Sinn. Über die Gedankenmacherei schlief Harry wieder ein.  
Er erwachte von einem lauten Kreischen und Schreien unweit seines Zimmers. Es musste Nachmittag sein, denn die Schatten der untergegangen Sonne schlichen schon zum Fenster herein. Harry lauschte um was es da ging. Aber konnte, außer den Schreien keine klaren Worte ausmachen. Alles was die Person von sich gab musste geflüstert sein. „Hebt das auf. Zurück in die Zelle. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen und wünsche keine Störung. …Verschwindet!" einige mal erklang nun, leise, das vertraute *plop*

Harry konne jetzt hören das zwei Personen die Treppe herauf kamen. Die Tür öffnete sich und herein kam Voldemort-der alte Voldemort- und ein riesenhafter Kerl mit schwarzgrauem Haar, Händen, nein Pranken, groß wie Suppenteller und Armen dick wie Baumstä jetzt meldete sich Harrys Narbe wieder, mit altbekanntem Schmerz. Dieses ihm, unnötiger weise,sehr vertraute Gefühl hatte bei Voldemorts letztem erscheinen gefehlt.

Mit den wenigen Schritten die Voldemort in den Raum hinein tat, schien sein bekanntes „Voldemort"- Aussehen von ihm abzufallen. Wie der Nebel von Trockeneis. Drunter hervor kam nun der Heiler war der Schmerz plötzlich weg- verschwunden. Nur hatte Harry jetzt anderes im Sinn als darüber nachzu denken. Beim Anblick von Harrys, staunend weit aufgerissnen Augen grinste der große Mann neben Voldemort nur und entblösste dabei seine gelblichen Fangzähne. Wie ein Tier, dachte Harry. Ein wildes Raubtier im Körper eines Menschen. °Da hast du nicht unrecht. Aber wie sonnst könnte er einer der Ranghöchsten aller Werwölfe Großbritanniens werden?!°

°Ein Werfolf?°

°Muss ich mich wirklich wiederholen?°

„Potter, da wir hier ja auf gute Manieren achten muss ich euch kurz vorstellen. Der Herr hier zu meiner linken ist Fenrir Greyback und wie du schon erkannt hast ein Werwolf. Fernrir, ihn muss ich ja nun nicht Vorstellen. Also zum Geschäftlichen. Bevor ich dich befrage will ich dir eines Klar machen. Du wirst nicht entkommen können, Niemand wird dich wirst tun was ich dir sage und Fenrier hier,wird dafür Sorge tragen dass dies so geschieht. Solltest du also nicht kooperieren wollen wird er dafür Sorgen das du nicht so gut Behandelt wirst wie von dem Fetten Muggel und dein Tod wir gewiss nicht gnadenvoll sein. Oh, und sollte dir dein eigenes Ableben Egal sein kann ich gerne auch verstärkt jagt auf deine Feunde machen lassen. Ich kann mir Vorstellen das dich das Überzeugen wird." Das Grinsen des Werwolfs wurde nun noch etwas breiter und man konnte regelrecht den Blutdurst des Mannes sehen. „Du darfst gehen. In zwei Tagen schicke ich den Jungen zu dir." „Jawohl, Mein Lord" knurrte Greyback und verließ das Zimmer.

°Also...Mr. Potter. Ich will zu allerset wissen wer der fette Muggel war und warum er das getan hat. Nun ?°

°Er... er ist mein Onkel und ich weis nicht warum er das getan hat. Er war schon immer so, Wenn nicht meinen Tante gewesen wäre hätt er mich bestimmt schon früher so zugerichtet.° °Und du kannst dir nichts dabei denken?° Harrys Geist blieb still.

°Na Los! ANTWORTE!° °Ich weis es wirklich nicht...° °Hmmpfr...Wissen die Ordensleute davon?° °Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich habe Dumbledore zwar gesagt das ich von meinen Verwandten schlecht behandelt werde aber er sagte das ich immer zu ihnen zurückkehren müsse.° °Warum?° fragte Voldemort mit herrischer Stimme. °Wegen dem Schutz den Sie mir böten. Er sagte das meine Tante eine Sicherung möglich mache.°

°Wie das?°

°Da bin ich nicht Sicher. Es muss wohl was mit dem Opfer meiner Mutter zu tun haben. Wegen der Blutsverwandschaft.°

°Verstehe.° Voldemort nahm sich nun einen Stuhl mit dem er sich an Harrys Bett setzte. °Jetzt was anderes. Warum schmerzt dein Kopf jedes Mal wenn wir uns begegnen -oder anders, wenn ich meine anderes Äußere annehme? ° Harry musste zugeben das er bisher noch nicht recht darüber nachgedacht hatte. Ja, warum eigentlich? Bewusst wurde ihm dass, auch erst eben als Voldemort mit seinem „Schlangengesicht" ins Zimmer kam. Doch kaum hatt er sich verändert war der Schmerz weg. Doch wieso das so war konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht denken. °Nun,° kam es da von Voldemort. °Ich habe da eine Theorie..`er schüttelte den Kopf, als woll er eine lästige Fliege verteiben.°Dazu komme ich ein anderes Mal. Es gibt Wichtigeres. Sobald du genesen bist gibt es einiges für dich zu tun. Ich werde Fenrir beauftragen dich auf alles vorzubereiten. Als Gegenleistung für dein Leben wirst du gewisse Aufträge für mich Erledigen..° °Aufträge? WAS? Nein!° °°Du wirst sie erldigen ob es dir gefällt oder nicht.° zischte in Voldemort in seinem Kopf an. Zu selben Zeit als er die Worte sprach änderte Voldemort wieder sein Aussehen und Harry wand sich wieder vor Schmerzen auf seinem Bett. Zugleich stand Voldemort auf und verließ das Zimmer. Zuletzt fügte er abwer ncoh hinzu:°Keine Sorge, Mr. Potter. Es wird sicher Nichts sein was unter deinem Nivau ist.° Danach schlug die Tür zum Zimmer zu und der Schmerz ließ nach.

°Na klasse! Das kann ja noch was werden. Aber wenn er denkt das ich da so einfach mitspiel hat er sich geschnitten. Ich hab nicht so lange überlebt und gegen Ihn gekämft nur um mich jetzt aus seine Seite zu schlagen nur weil er mich geheilt hat und mir droht. Wo kommen wir den da hin?° dachte Harry. Plötzlich war seine Kampfeslust erwacht. Er würde, überleben, weiterleben und siegen. So wie es schon die Prophezeiung erahnen und erhoffen lässt.

In einem anderen Zimmer, lief seine Lordschaft im Kreis. Er dachte nach. Den Jungen, mehr oder weniger, zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen war nicht einfach. Aber es musste sein! Anders würde es wahrscheinlich nicht funktionieren.

Sein Plan war an und für sich Genial-einfach- aber die Umsetztung mit einem emotional unberechenbaren Teenager, der zudem noch der eigene Todfeind sein soll, war mehr als schwierig. HA! Voldemort würde seinen Ziel verfolgen,Voldemort konnte alles erreichen, nichts würde sich Tom Riddel in den Weg stellen. Tom...-Wo kam das denn her?

Es fühlte sich zwar besser an mit dem „Riddel"- Aussehen, aber das machte ihn nur sentimental. Als Schlange konnte er klarer denken. Wer hätte gedacht das diese „Nebenwirkung" seiner Auferstehung, nur durch die Anwesenheit des Jungen, derart stark werden würde- es musste etwas passieren.

So, das war´s erstmal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ich freue mich über Reviews und vorallem Ideen und Anmerkungen was ich mit dieser Geschichte noch anstellen könnte oder wie es im allgemeinen oder besonderen noch weitergehen kann.

Und bitte entschuldigt alle meine Rechtschreibfehler.

Also dann, bis zum nächten Mal,bleibt mir gewogen,

Euer Phil


	3. Chapter 3

Ein Lord 3

Zur selben Zeit im Grimmauld- Place 12.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben das Harry entführt wurde." sagte Hermine leise und hielt sich an ihrem Becher mit dampfendem Tee fest. „ Ja und sein Onkel ist ebenfalls verschwunden." gab Ron von sich. Die zwei besten Freunde von Harry Potter, der auf nur schwer erklärbare Weise verschwunden war, saßen in der Küche und unterhielten sich. Die Küche des noblen und altehrwürdigen Hauses des Blacks war gerade der einzige Ort an dem man sich noch in Ruhe unterhalten konnte - und nicht gerade ins Gästezimmer zurück will. In allen anderen Räumen herrschte reger Betrieb.

Überall wuselten die Mitglieder des Phönix - Ordens durch die Gegend. Ständig verfärbte sich das Feuer im Kamin grün weil irgendjemand mit irgendwem anders sprechen wollte. Es war Abend geworden und die Nacht senkte sich schon über London. Am Morgen des Tages war fast die gesamte Familie Weasley, zusammen mit Tonks und Remus Lupin zum Ligusterweg gekommen um Harry für den Rest der Sommerferien abzuholen.

Zum Entsetzen aller, waren sie auf eine Petunia Dursley gestoßen, die wie eine Furie auf die Neuankömmlinge losging. Sie schimpfte und fluchte, wie sie es wahrscheinlich noch nie in ihrem Leben getan hatte, und klagte darüber das ihr Ehemann zusammen unnützen, wertlosen Neffen(und das war noch das freundlichste was sie sagen konnte)entführt worden war. Sie hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass, wenn es Harry nicht gegeben hätte wäre das alles nicht passiert! Und jetzt war nicht nur das Balg weg-wofür sie dankbar war - aber eben auch ihr Mann. Und er könne ja gar nichts dafür. Er wollte dem Jungen nur Vernunft beibringen. (Sie hätte nur niemals zugegeben das es Vernon auch schon mal übertreiben konnte)

Mit kaum mehr als diesen Worten wurde alle, die wegen Harry gekommen waren fortgejagt - und dass sie bloß nie wieder kommen sollten!

Das war es also. Harry war weg und wahrscheinlich hatte ihn Voldemort in seiner Gewalt.

Alle, die bei dem Vorfall im Ligusterweg dabei waren, waren viel zu schockiert als dass sie daran gedacht hätten Mrs. Dursley zu irgendetwas dazu zu fragen. Nun war es dafür zu spät.

Ron und Hermine meldeten sich sofort freiwillig dafür bei der Suche zu helfen, das wurde aber von den Erwachsenen abgelehnt, die Suche sei viel zu gefährlich. Nun konnten sie nichts anderes tun als herum zu sitzen und abzuwarten. Das war zu viel- nichts ist schlimmer als warten.

Selbst Snape war schon hinzu gekommen und hatte Bericht erstattet. Doch auch er konnte nur sagen das Potter vom dunklen Lord aufgespürt worden ist, was genau vor sich gegangen wäre konnte er nicht sagen. Voldemort habe nichts von sich gegeben das als Information dienen könnte.

Das einzige was dem Orden dann noch blieb war suchen und warten.

Voldemort erwachte und fand sich auf in seinem bequemen Sessel wieder. Ganz entspannt saß er da und konnte erst einmal gar nicht einordnen wo er war. Wenn er geschlafen hatte, warum war er dann nicht in seinem Schlafzimmer? Aber bei so viel Arbeit konnte es natürlich passieren das man auch mal im sitzen schläft. Nur, war dieser Sessel sonst nicht immer etwas besser gepolstert? Nach nur einem Augenblick wurde es ihm klar dass sein Sessel nur noch grob von Stofffetzen und Rosshaar zusammengehalten wurde. Um ihn herum herrschte ein gigantisches Chaos. Sein gesamtes Büro war nicht einfach nur auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Nein, regelrecht verwüstet war es. Sämtliche Bücher lagen überall herum, Papierfetzen fanden sich in unzählbarer Menge, alle Bilder, Dokumente, Aufzeichnungen und Pergamentbögen waren zerrissen, zerlöchert, kurz: zerstört. Auch sein Schreibtisch selbst und alle anderen Möbelstücke waren nur mehr Kleinholz. Nichts war mehr auf seinem alten ein einziger Müllberg. Wenn es da nicht Magie gäbe...

Mit der fließenden Eleganz einer Schlange erhob er sich und sah sich ganz genau um. Selbst die großen Fenster, die an zwei Seiten des Raumes immer großzügig das Sonnenlicht hinein ließen, waren aus den Angeln gerissen und in tausende kleine Splitter zerschlagen. An einer stelle klaffte auch nur ein großes Loch. Voldemort seufzte kaum hörbar und verließ dann den Raum. Er wollte sich in den angrenzenden Zimmern umsehen.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam er zurück und wirkte etwas erleichtert. Seine anderen Räume waren unversehrt. Für einen Moment hielt er inne, es war nicht selten das er,seit seiner Auferstehung aus einem Trance-artigen zustand erwachte und alles zerstört vorfand. Doch in den ersten Wochen und Monaten war es fast das ganze Haus. Seit einiger Zeit wurde es weniger. Nicht nur die abstände wurden größer, auch das Ausmaß der Zerstörung wurde geringer. Und dieses Mal war das erste Mal das nur ein einziger Raum betroffen war. Sehr interessant...

„Reparo -maxima!" sprach er ohne das eine Stimme, oder sein Gesicht, irgendein Gefühl hätte verraten können.

Es war an der Zeit nach Potter zu sehen.

Als Voldemort in das Zimmer kam sah er dass sich Harry aufgesetzt hatte. Unweigerlich erfreute sich der Heiler in ihm über die Genesungsfortschritte seines Patienten. „Wie ich sehe bewegst du dich schon sehr gut." Ohne großen Erfolg versuchte Harry seine Verlegenheit, die diese Worte bei ihm auslösten, zu verbergen. Nachdem die leichte Schamesröte aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war schaute er, nun wieder neugierig zu Voldemort - seinem Heiler-auf. „Hast du schmerzen?" fragte dieser nun. °Nein,° antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß °Nur mein Rücken kribbelt noch ein bisschen.°

„Ausgezeichnet, dann wirst du morgen mit deinem Training anfangen können."

°Training? Welches Training?°

„Na irgendwie musst du doch wieder kräftiger werden. Ausruhen allein und ein paar Tränke reichen eben nicht aus. Wobei mir einfällt: hast du bereits etwas gegessen?" Harry schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf. Darauf hin schnippte Voldemort einmal mit den Fingern und eine kleine Hauselfe erschien mit einem leisen *popp*. Eifrig verbeugte sie sich, so tief, das ihre fledermausartigen Ohren beinahe den Boden berührten.„Ja Meister? Was kann ich für euch tun?" fragte die kleine Kreatur. „Bereite ein ausgewogenes Mittagessen für meinen Patienten vor. Du weist worauf es dabei zu achten gilt." Kaum hatte er das gesagt verbeugte sich die Hauselfe abermals und verschwand wieder, als wäre sie nie da gewesen.

Harry glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen als nur Minuten später nicht nur einer sondern gleich drei, unterschiedlich große Teller auf einem kleinen Tisch erschienen. Voldemort hatte sich unterdessen auf einem von zwei freien Stühlen an dem Tisch niedergelassen. Zwar tat er sich zuerst etwas schwer, und war auch noch recht wacklig auf den Beinen, doch Harry schaffte es den Tisch zu erreichen ohne umzukippen.

Sein Hunger war ganz eindeutig treibende Kraft dahinter.

Gierig besah er sich das Essen vor ihm. Und begann ohne weiteres zögern, mit großem Appetit zu essen.

Voldemort konnte nicht glauben was er da sah. Der Teenager vor ihm schlang das Essen in einem Tempo herunter das man glauben könnte er wäre ein Ausgehungerter Wolf, der seit Tagen nichts mehr gefressen hatte.

Aber in Erinnerung daran in welchem Zustand er ihn gefunden hatte und von dem was Harry von sich preisgegeben hatte, kam er zu dem Schluss das Harry wohl tatsächlich so ausgehungert war. Unbedacht schweiften Voldemorts Gedanken zu den Zeiten zurück als er im Waisenheus ebenfalls Hunger leiden musste. Selbst vor dem Krieg sind nicht immer alle Kinder richtig satt geworden... Wie lange war das nur schon her...

Harry hingegen kümmerte sich einen feuchten Dreck darum wie er aß oder das Voldemort ihn dabei beobachtete. Wichtig war gerade nur das sein Magen gefüllt wurde. Nachdem auch das letzte bisschen Essen von den Tellern verschwunden war, lies sich Harry satt und zufrieden in seinen Stuhl zurück sacken. Jetzt wollte er nur noch schlafen.

„Nun, . Von dem was ich eben gesehen habe scheinst Du mit deinem Mahl zufrieden zu sein. Aber sag mir eines: Haben dich diese Muggel hungern lassen?" Harry wusste nicht was oder wie er auf diese Frage antworten sollte. Letztlich nickte er nur, als er spürte das Voldemort nicht geneigt war allzu lange zu warten ehe er antwortet. „Ich verstehe..."

Betretenes Schweigen herrschte kurz zwischen dem Heiler und seinem Patienten.

Dann sandte Harry einen Gedanken. Voldemort konnte den Gedanken kaum hören, trotzdem waren die Gefühle die darin mitschwangen Glasklar übertragen worden:

°Es war nie anders - seid ich klein war. Nur Schmerz und Hunger°

So schnell wie es kam, war es auch schon wieder weg. Doch hier, so wusste Voldemort war etwas geschehen, eine Tür hatte sich geöffnet.

Plötzlich viel Voldemort etwas ein.

„Dann muss ich das wohl so verstehen: " begann Voldemort wieder zu sprechen" Deine Verwandten Misshandeln und Schlagen dich, nicht nur zur Züchtigung, sondern halbtot; sie ließen dich hungern und Dumbledore hat davon gewusst. Du hast es ihm erzählt-mehr oder weniger. Und dennoch hat der alte Narr nichts unternommen? Es wurde nichts getan dass „der-junge-der-lebt" gut aufwächst?"

So recht deuten, konnte Harry nicht was Voldemort wohl dabei dachte und fühlte als er das Zusammenfassung klang eher wie eine wissenschaftliche Erörterung. Wie...eine Wettervorhersage.

Doch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte er nicht denn schon sprach Voldemort weiter: „Lass mich dir etwas anbieten." Nun schaute ihn Harry überrascht und erschrocken zugleich an.

°Was?°gab Harry entsetzt von sich. Doch seine Lordschaft ignorierte diesen Ausruf gekonnt.

„Im Gegensatz zu dem was dir bisher angetan wurde sollst du die Möglichkeit erhalten dein Leben zu ändern."

Voldemort wusste das er diesen Teil gut spielen musste damit er das Vertrauen des Jungen gewinnen konnte. Zwar begab er sich auf unbekanntes Terrain, mit all den Gefühlen, doch er war nicht Voldemort wenn er dass nicht hinbekommen würde. Darum sprach er im ruhigen und doch eindringlichen Ton weiter:" Willst du wirklich den Rest deines Lebens so verbringen - Und immer mit den Wunden der Vergangenheit leben?"

°Aber...Aber... Aber Du bist doch der Grund warum das alles passiert ist. Du.. du warst es doch der meine Eltern umgebracht hat° schrie ihm Harry geradezu entgegen.

Das war aber auch das einzige was er tun konnte. Er war schließlich nicht Lebensmüde(auch wenn es genug Leute gab die das behaupteten). Am Ende blieb er einfach auf seinem Stuhl Sitzen und versuchte Voldemorts Blick auszuweichen. Seine eben entflammte Wut ging so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

Tränen füllten seine Augen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich verloren.

Harry erschrak leicht, als Voldemort wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Ist das so? Ist es dir eigentlich schon in den Sinn gekommen,warum Dumbledore nichts unternommen hat?" Voldemort sprach auf einmal erschreckend sanft zu ihm. „Nein, bestimmt nicht. Verdenken kann ich es dir nicht. Schließlich bist du von Dumbledore geprägt und mit seinen Werten groß geworden. Aber warum hat er, trotz seines enormen Einflusses, es doch zugelassen das du am Trimagischen Turnier teilnehmen musstest? Warum hat er dich in so vielen Situationen allein gelassen. Wie kommt es dass es immer waren es andere waren, dein enormes Glück oder du selbst der dich aus Schwierigkeiten herausgeholt hat?

Auch wenn du jetzt denkst das ich dir nur Lügen auftische und dir deinen großväterlichen Direktor, wie sagt man, schlecht reden will. Meinetwegen glaub daran.

Genau dass ist es was Dumbledore will. Einen blinden und unselbständigen Befehlsempfänger, eine Schachfigur, für seinen Plan, für das größere Wohl..."

Ein paar Sekunden ließ Voldemort seine Worte einwirken.

°Aber...aber...° kam es ganz zaghaft von Harry °Was ist mit deinem Plan? Warum bringst du so viel Leid in unsere Welt? Warum wolltest du mich töten, nur wegen der Prophezeiung?°

Voldemort war erstaunt. Dass das so schnell geht hätte er nicht erwartet. Irgendetwas muss in dem Jungen vorgegangen sein, ohne das es ihm selbst bewusst ist. Etwas dass ihn jetzt schon dazu brachte diese Fragen zu stellen. Ausgezeichnet.

Einen Moment lang schwieg Voldemort. Harry befürchtete schon wieder zu voreilig gesprochen zu haben doch dann drehte sich Voldemort so zu ihm das er ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Was meinen Plan angeht" begann er langsam, „davon erzähle ich dir wenn du soweit bist. Die Prophezeiung ist etwas anderes. Ich kann mit Devination nicht viel anfangen. Prophezeiungen, Vorhersagen und ähnliches sind ungenau. Ich verlasse mich lieber auf meinen Verstand und mein können. Dumbledore hingegen, ist, auch wenn er es geschickt benutzt, ein romantischer Träumer.

Ich kann mir sogar sehr gut vorstellen das der alte Narr dir die Geschichte mit der Prophezeiung so oft und so glaubhaft erzählt hat das es für dich gar keine andere Wahrheit gibt. Ich kenne nur einen Teil davon. Du und Dumbledore sind die einzigen zwei die sie vollständig kennen. Nur der Zufall wollte es das ich und eine zweite Person zum Teil davon wissen. Natürlich passt dank dieser Prophezeiung alles zusammen. Aber, geh jetzt nur von Dir aus. Passt es für dich und dein Leben denn zusammen? Wäre alles genauso gekommen wenn Dumbledore nicht so großen Wert auf die Prophezeiung gelegt hätte? Denk einmal darüber nach." Dann stand er abrupt auf und sprach weiter: „Ich werde jetzt gehen. Ruh dich aus!"

Voldemort war schon fast an der Tür als ihn Harry erneut überraschte.

°Warte! Ich...wollte etwas fragen...° Harry wusste nicht genau wie er fragen sollte noch weniger wusste er ob das richtig war was er da gerade tat, aber irgendetwas in ihm brachte ihn dazu.

„Ich sagte doch das ich dir meinen Plan erkläre sobald du bereit bist. Wenn es dein Wunsch ist werde ich dich vorbereiten. Du musst noch einiges lernen um es verstehen zu können."

Harry nickte und Voldemort verließ das Zimmer.

Nach Voldemorts Monolog legte sich Harry wieder auf das Bett. Er musste nachdenken. Auf einmal schien sich alles um ihn zu verändern und das viel zu schnell. Er hatte Angst das er nicht hinterher kommen würde. Seine ganze Welt hatte sich auf den Kopf gestellt.

Dumbledore sollte nicht der sein der er vorgab zu sein? Voldemort glaubte nicht an die Prophezeiung. Ja auf einmal war es Voldemort der ihm half, ihn versorgte und mit ihm sprach. Dieses Gespräch eben, hatte mehr gebracht als die üblichen Gespräche die er mit Dumbledore in den letzten Jahren immer zum Ende des Schuljahres geführt hatte. Wie kommt das bloß? Und jetzt hatte er, Harry auch noch von sich aus gefragt ob Voldemort ihm helfen kann die Dunkle Seite zu verstehen.

Harry entschied das er schlafen musste. Da alles kann man nicht einfach so begreifen. Ohne große Mühe fand er in den Schlaf. Unablässig träumte er. Von Dumbledore und den Dursleys wie sie gemeinsam die „Erziehung" von Harry planten; Von Voldemort wie er ihn zu einem Todesser machte, von der Halle der Prophezeiungen und noch vielem anderen das er zum Teil gleich wieder vergaß. Das meiste allerdings weckte Neugier und Fragen.

Am frühen Abend erwachte er wieder und fand einen Stapel mit einigen Büchern auf seinem Nachtschrank. Ein großes Buch über Alle Zweige der Magie, eines über Magische Geschöpfe (vor allem mit jenen die als „dunkel" oder „böse" bezeichnet werden)und ein recht kleines, unauffälliges mit dem Titel „Dunkle Künste". Dieses Ließ Harry vor Schreck glatt fallen. Doch das selbe Gefühl, das ihn überhaupt zur Frage nach Hilfe gebracht hatte, bewegte ihn wieder das Buch aufzuheben.

Zuerst wunderte er sich sehr darüber dann aber fühlte er etwas neues: Dankbarkeit und eine Art Freude keimten in ihm auf. Voldemort verhielt sich sehr seltsam, nein, ungewohnt. Denn das passte auch zu dem Bild das er in den letzten zwei Tagen von dem Mann gewonnen hatte.

Noch gut verborgen in seinem Unterbewusstsein regte sich noch etwas, etwas das noch herausgelockt werden musste: Hoffnung.

Soviel zu diesem Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich bin nicht Sicher ob die Figuren nicht zu OOC sind aber es ist echt schwer sie mit den Rahmenbedingungen der Geschichte glaubhaft zu schreiben. Bitte Verzeiht wenn´s nicht ganz hinhaut.

Wie schon gesagt. Reviewt fleißig und schreibt auch ein paar Ideen für die Geschichte mit rein. Zusammen bekommen wir das hin ;)

Also, bis zum nächsten Mal, bleibt mir gewogen, Euer Phil.


	4. Chapter 4

My Lord, my fiend -my healer, my friend

4.

Ein bisschen wehmütig musste er an Hermine denken. Jetzt konnte er zum ersten Mal nachvollziehen was sie fühlte wenn sie neue Bücher bekam. Ihre Neugier konnte befriedigt werden, sie konnte neues Wissen aufnehmen um so größere Zusammenhänge besser zu verstehen. Genauso ging es ihm jetzt auch.

Ach, Hermine.

Ob es ihr gut ging?

Ob sie sich Sorgen machte?

Ob er sie wohl je wiedersehen würde?

Auch Ron fiel ihm dabei ein. Er vermisste seine beiden Freunde so sehr. Doch auch wenn er jetzt hier war und er nicht erahnen konnte was die Zukunft für ihn bereit hielt, so hielt er trotzdem an dem Gedanken fest, das er seine Freunde eines Tages wiedersehen würde.

Jetzt aber musste er sich um anderes kümmern. Seine Gryffindorseite hatte sich erst einmal gebeugt, doch eine Niederlage sah anders aus.

Auf der anderen Seite, vielleicht hatte der sprechende Hut damals doch recht gehabt. Nach fünf Jahren hatte der Slytherin in ihm die Oberhand und würde sich nicht so leicht wieder einsperren lassen. Es versprach spannend zu werden.

Er begann in einem der Bücher zu lesen. Nach einer Weile erschien die kleine Hauselfe wieder die ihm zuvor schon etwas zu essen gebracht hatte. „Guten Abend Mr. Potter Sir, Meister hat mir befohlen Ihnen Regelmäßig etwas zu essen zu bringen. Wenn Sie eine Wunsch haben, nennen Sie ihn mir." Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Darauf hin verschwand die Elfe wieder. Auf dem Tisch erschien, wie zuvor eine Mahlzeit.

Es war inzwischen Dunkel geworden und Harry hatte sich nach dem Essen auf sein Bett gesetzt und begann eifrig zu lesen. Das Buch über die Zweige der Magie war nicht staubige Theorie, wie viele seiner Schulbücher, sondern tatsächlich sogar spannend geschrieben.

Unglaublich! Es machte ihm sogar Spaß darin zu lesen.

Eine Besonderheit des Buches war das es nur zu Anfang in Weiße, Schwarze und auch Graue Magie unterschied. Das Buch stellte aber ganz klar heraus das es bei Magie keinen Unterschied gab. Schwarz oder Weiß existierte nur in den Köpfen der Hexen und Zauberer. Es kam darauf an wie und wofür man Magie benutzt. Es stand auch darin, dass die als „Schwarz" bezeichnete (verbotene)Magie, und zum Teil die Graue, anders wirkte als „weiße". In der Regel konnte schwarze stärker sein und unumkehrbar. Das hieß, wenn etwas zerstört wurde, konnte es nicht mit einem einfachen „Reparo" wieder zusammengefügt werden.

Schon allein das was dieses Buch aussagte veränderte Harrys Sicht auf die Dinge die er kannte. Nichts davon hatte er je in der Schule gehört. Umso gespannter war er darauf was Voldemort ihm dazu zu sagen hatte. Ganz von dem Buch eingenommen, lass er weiter und saugte jedes Wort in sich auf.

Am nächsten Morgen trat Voldemort wieder in das „Krankenzimmer". Er staunte nicht schlecht als er sah was geschehen war seit er Harry die Bücher geschickt hatte. Der junge lag, mehr oder weniger in seine Decke hinein gewühlt, in der Mitte des Bettes, bäuchlings und mit dem halben Gesicht auf einem der Bücher.

Seine Lordschaft war hocherfreut. Sein Plan ging auf, wenn es weiterhin so gut läuft dann würde sich er sein Ziel, nicht nur viel früher, sondern auch mit weniger Aufwand erreichen können.

„Guten Morgen!" Sagte Voldemort laut und deutlich. „Moin..was´n, is schon wieder früh?" nuschelte Harry noch halb im Schlaf. Er wollte sich gerade sein Kissen zurecht rücken als er merkte das dieses Kissen gar kein Kissen war. Es war hart und rau und roch nach Pergament. In dem Moment holte ihn die Realität ein.

Harry richtete sich mit einem Ruck auf und sah das Buch an auf dem er geschlafen hatte. Dann schaute er zu Voldemort, der nur eine Sekunde zu spät, sein amüsiertes Lächeln verschwinden ließ. „Anscheinend ist deine Stimme wieder so gut wie geheilt. Du solltest sie allerdings noch etwas schonen."

Harry nickte verstehend. Irgendwie war es ihm nicht ganz wohl dabei wieder richtig laut und hörbar zu sprechen. Mit Voldemort stumm, in Gedanken, zu reden war um einiges leichter. °Ich kann verstehen dass es dir leichter fällt. Doch solltest du es auch mit deiner eigen Stimme können.° hörte Harry nun die Stimme des dunklen Lords in seinem Kopf.

„Steh auf," sagte er „ Ich will eine letzte Untersuchung durchführen."

War ja klar dass das kommen musste. Aber schließlich sollte ja heute diese Training von dem Voldemort gesprochen hatte beginnen.

Harry tat was ihm gesagt wurde und stand aus seinem zerwühlten Bett auf. Ohne auf die Anweisung zu warten zog er das Oberteil seines Pyjamas aus und trat einige schritte von seinem Bett weg. Voldemort, wieder ganz im `Heiler – Modus` lief einmal um ihn herum um sich einen Gesamteindruck zu verschaffen. Dann ging er zum Standardprotokoll über. Fieber- und Blutdruck messen, kleines Blutbild, Atmung und Herz untersuchen und nochmals alle Verletzungsstellen genau begutachten. Mit gekonnten Handgriffen vollführte Voldemort die Prozedur. Sein Patient ließ alles ruhig über sich ergehen. Der Heiler Voldemort war zufrieden. Von seinem wissen und können her konnte er sagen: der junge Mann vor ihm war wieder geheilt.

„Nach dem Frühstück wirst du in den Trainingsraum gehen. Dort wird Fenrir, wie ich schon sagte dein Training übernehmen."

Harry war im Trainingsraum angekommen. Harry musste schon fast lachen als er erkannte das dieser Raum eher eine großen Turnhalle mit glich als allem anderen. Fenrir Greyback kam ihm mit Vorfreude auf seinem Gesicht entgegen.

Bei diesen Anblick blieb ihm aber das lachen im Halse stecken. Greyback war allein. Aber Harry war, ohne weiteres, davon überzeugt das Greyback keine Hilfe brauchte.

„So, da ist ja unser Welpe." spottete dieser. „Dann fangen wir mal an. Zuerst will ich sehen was du kannst. Lauf!" das letzte Wort war fast gebellt denn gesprochen."Was?" fragte Harry verdutzt. „Ich sagte du sollst laufen." Das ließ sich Harry nicht noch einmal sagen. Er lief los und begann große Runden in der Halle zu laufen."Schneller!" befahl Fenrir.

Nach einer Weile ließ er Harry anhalten. Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause ließ er ihn einige Male eine Sprossenwand hochklettern. Rauf und runter, rauf und runter, schneller und schneller. Gleich darauf sollte er noch weitere Übungen machen. Eine ganze Palette an unterschiedlichsten Übungen bei denen Fenrir Harrys Schnelligkeit, Stärke, Beweglichkeit, Ausdauer und Koordination testete.

Harrys Beweglichkeit und Schnelligkeit erstaunten Fenrir. Von Severus wusste er das Harry ein ausgezeichneter Flieger war. Das Besenfliegen, und regelmäßige davon rennen vor seinem Cousin hatten Harrys Körper gut trainiert. Fenrir wusste schon zu dem Zeitpunkt das sich niemand besser für den Job eigenen würde als der Potter - Junge. Begünstigt wurde das noch dadurch das er sehr leicht und wendig war. Sein Lord würde zufrieden sein.

Seine Lordschaft saß zur selben Zeit in seinem Büro um Severus weitere Befehle zu geben. „ Und die Ordensleute wissen noch nichts." stellte Voldemort fest. „Nein, mein Lord. Sie glauben Potter ist verschwunden. Sie sind zwar überwiegend der Meinung das er sich in Eurer Gewalt befindet aber solange das nicht gesichert ist, suchen sie blind."

„Severus, ich überlege ob ich dich nicht ein wenig entlasten soll. Genau! Wirf dem Orden einen Köder zu. Es könnte für uns von Vorteil sein wenn der Orden zielgerichtet sucht. Je mehr sie dadurch auch im Ministerium die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen umso leichter haben wir es."

„Wie ihr wünscht. Aber was ist mit Potter? "

„Mach dir um ihn keine Sorgen. Im Moment ist er bei Fenrir im Trainingsraum. Fenrir wird seine Fähigkeiten einschätzen. Es ist übrigens sehr interessant. Man mag es kaum glauben aber Potter scheint, tief in sich, eine Seite zu haben die Dumbledore nicht traut. Er weiß es nur noch nicht."

„Wie meint ihr das?" fragte Severus.

Voldemort stand nun von seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf und schritt bedächtig durch den Raum. „Ich habe noch nichts Stichhaltiges an dem ich es festmachen kann. Aber er hat die Bücher, die ich ihm gegeben habe angenommen. Er ließt sie sogar recht schnell. Du bist doch sein Lehrer Severus, was meinst du, sollten wir ihm nicht eine extra Ausbildung zukommen lassen?!"

„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher ob ich verstehe worauf ihr Hinaus wollt. Potter ist nur ein mittelmäßiger Schüler, wobei er ein gewisses Potential hat wenn er den richtigen Ansporn erhält. Ich hatte mich zwar vorher noch nicht damit befasst aber ich denke er könnte eine extra Einheit gut verarbeiten."

Voldemort nickte zufrieden. „Gut Severus, ich werde mich dieser Sache persönlich annehmen. Aber wenn mein Plan aufgeht, kannst du mir im weiteren Verlauf einen guten Dienst erweisen. Geh jetzt, ich will dich nicht länger aufhalten."

Snape verschwand danach durch den Kamin und ließ Voldemort in seinem Büro zurück. Letzterer machte sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsraum um die Ergebnisse des ersten Trainingstages seines neuen Mitarbeiters - wieder- Willen zu bestaunen.

Unbemerkt betrat er die Halle, wobei er gerade sah wie Fenrir Harry eine Art Turnübung beibrachte. Eine Weile sah er dabei zu und dachte erstaunt. Es ist fast unglaublich in welch gutem Zustand sich der Junge inzwischen befindet. Fenrir wird in ihm bestimmt einen gelehrigen Schüler finden. Hoffentlich schindet er ihn nicht zu sehr. Am Ende darf ich ihn sonst wieder zusammenflicken.

„Machst Du dir Sorgen?" fragte eine freche Stimme.

Harry stand aufrecht auf einer Matte und genoss es, was sein grinsen verriet, sowohl Voldemort zu necken als auch Fenrir zu verwirren.

„Ich wollte sehen wie ihr voran kommt." gab Voldemort als Antwort.

„Wiederhol die Übung noch ein paar Mal!" befahl Fenrir und ging zu seinem Meister. Harry fügte sich. Auch wenn er erst nicht begeistert davon war von einem Todesser zum Sport gezwungen zu werden so merkte er doch dass das seinem Körper gut tat und er danach ächzte sich zu bewegen - nach allem was vorgefallen war. Außerdem war Fenrir doch kein so übler Schinder wie er angenommen hatte.

„Also, was kannst du mir sagen?"

„Der Junge ist gut. Er muss zwar vor allem an seiner Stärke und Koordination arbeiten aber das dürfte das geringste Problem sein. Ich habe mir auch schon einen Arbeitsplan überlegt."

„Gut aber beeil dich ein bisschen. In ein paar Tagen muss er einsatzfähig sein. Im übrigen werden wir uns seine Ausbildung teilen. Er wird Vormittags von mir unterrichtet. Am Nachmittag kannst du dich seiner annehmen."

So erklärte Voldemort Fenrir seine Idee.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von der Hauselfe, Mug genannt, geweckt. Er zog sich an und Frühstückte ehe Voldemort, so wie die Tage zuvor zu ihm kam. Gestern hatte er zwar noch gedacht wie ungerecht die Welt doch war. Erst ließ man es zu das er fast zu Tode geprügelt wurde, dann wurde er zwar gerettet, aber ausgerechnet von seinem Feind, dieser zwang ihn nun für ihn zu arbeiten(darauf lief es schließlich raus...) und jetzt hatte er auch noch Schule.

Toll meine neuesten Fächer: Sport und „dunkle" Künste(wie dunkel musste sich noch herausstellen.

Wie jeden Tag bisher begann Voldemort mit einer Untersuchung. Harry war fit; soweit man das sagen konnte war er völlig genesen. Harry verließ seinen Raum und folgte Voldemort. Der Raum in den er geführt wurde schien eigens dafür hergerichtet worden zu sein das er hier unterrichtet werden konnten.

Merlins Bart! Dieses Zimmer kann den Unterrichtsräumen von Hogwarts wirklich Konkurenz machen. Schreibtische, genügend Bücher um zwei Wände nur mit Buchrücken zu tapezieren und sogar ein Übungsfeld.

Harry war beeindruckt - und gespannt. Was würde wohl auf ihn zukommen?

„Freut mich das es dir zusagt." sagte Voldemort und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Voldemort stellte sich nun vor Harry und nahm eine Haltung ein die Harry nur zu gut kannte: Lehrerpositur.

War ja klar dass das jetzt kommen musste.

Doch ehe Harry sich darauf gefasst machen konnte seine Lordschaft nicht mehr nur als Feind und Heiler zu kennen sondern auch als Lehrer Voldemort geschah etwas das er nicht erwartet hatte. Voldemort reichte Harry, geradezu feierlich, seinen Zauberstab.

Wie zum Zeichen der Persönlichen Feude des Stabes wieder bei seinem Besitzer zu sein schossen aus der Spitze rote, goldene und grüne Frage drägte sich doch noch in Harrys Bewusstsein. „Ich darf doch noch gar nicht außerhalb der Schule zaubern. Wird man das nicht merken?

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Ich habe alles soweit abgesichert das die Spur überdeckt wird."

An diesem Vormittag ging Voldemort mit Harry in einer kurzen Theoriephase die Zweige der Magie durch. Er erklärte die Merkmale, Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschiede zwischen weißer, grauer und schwarzer Magie. In seinem Praxisteil ließ er Harry erst einmal seine persönlichen Neigungen erforschen.

„Aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht." sagte Voldemort. Er ließ Harry einige verschiedene Zauber ausprobieren die aus allen drei Zweigen stammten. Mit unterschiedlichen Tests wollte er herausfinden welcher Zweig für Harry am geeignetsten war. Doch bei den Versuchen kamen sehr konfuse, wiedersprüchliche und zum Teil sinnlose Ergebnisse heraus.

„WÜRGENDER WASSERSPEIER! Mist – Verfluchter! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Was hat der alt Narr nur getan?"

Harry erschrak über den plötzlichen Ausbruch Voldemorts. Einen Augenblick später hatte Voldemort sich oberflächlich wieder beruhigt doch Harry konnte fühlen wie es unter der Oberfläche des Voldemort – Vulkans brodelte.

Mit einem, Harrys Meinung nach zu heftigen, schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ Voldemort ein paar Bücher aus den Regalen zu sich kommen. Manche waren von der Wucht der Magie so beschleunigt das Harry den Kopf einziehen und noch anders ausweichen musste um nicht noch eines ab zu bekommen.

Voldemort schnappte sich ein Buch nach dem anderen aus der Luft, während die, die er nicht mehr brauchte oder noch nicht in der Hand hatte brav vor sich hin schwebten.

Sehr eilig, noch nicht ganz panikartig, blätterte er durch einige der dicken Bücher. Drei hatter er bereits durchgeschaut als er beim vierten endlich fündig wurde.

„Hier halt das!" forderte er den verdutzten Harry auf. Das Buch war fast mittig geöffnet und war eines der größeren und vor allem dickeren Bücher die im Zimmer umhersaußten. Das und Voldemorts frenetische Suche erleichterte Harry es nicht gerade das enorme Buch da zu halten wo es seine Lordschaft gerne hätte. Dieser besah die vor ihm geöffnete Seite und murmelte leise vor sich hin.

„HEY, was machst du da?" Was macht er da? Aber Harry erhielt keine Antwort.

Mit einem Ruck trat Voldemort von dem Buch zurück und begann ohne auch nur eine Wort an Harry zu richten mit einer Beschwörung in einer Sprache die Harry völlig Fremd war.

Violettes Licht breitete sich kreisförmig um ihn aus. Dann, zogen sie sich um ihn herum zusammen, so ähnlich wie die Kreise die sich in stillem Wasser ausbreiten wenn man einen Stein hinein wirft, nur umgekehrt. Als die Ringe ihn berührten Blizte eine grelles, aber ebenfalls violettes Licht auf. Es schmerzte, Harrys Haut fühlte sich an als würde sie brennen. Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen als wolle jedes Molekül zum Sprung in eine andere Position ansetzten. Er schrie kurz gellend auf und wurde gleich danach von Bewusstlosigkeit eingefangen.

Als Harry erwachte lag er wieder in seinem Bett. Ganz ohne zweifel hatte ihn jemand durch die Mangel gedreht, zurecht gezupft, gefaltet und wieder in den Schrank zurück gelegt.

Arrrgh... hatte eine Katze auf seiner Zunge geschlafen?

„Wie geht es dir?" Harry dreht seinen Kopf in Richtung der Stimme. Voldemort saß neben seinem Bett und schien darauf gewartet zu haben das Harry erwachte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry zurück. „Trink erst einmal was. Dann erkläre ich dir alles." Schon kam auch ein Glas mit Wasser auf Harry zugeschwebt. Er hatte nicht angenommen so durstg zu sein doch kaum hatte er das Glas an die Lippen gehalten stürzte er die Flüssigkeit darin in wenigen Schlücken hinunter.

„Gut. Was dir passiert ist - Dumbledore ist dir passiert. Er hat deine Magiepotential eingedämmt. Ich habe die Blockade gelöst." erlärte Voldemort knapp."

Was...was ,Was?"

„Lass es mich noch einmal erklären. Jeder Magier hat ein gewisse Menge an magischer Energie. Zaubert jemand zu viel auf einmal oder zu schwierige oder komplexe Zauber geht die Energie zur neige und der Magier muss eine Pause einlegen. Man kann es so ähnlich betrachten wie bei körperlicher Kraft. Wenn diese verbraucht ist muss man sich auch erholen. Nun wurde deine Magische Energie gebunden, sprich gefesselt und konnte sich auch nie voll entwickeln geschweige denn deinem Fall hieß dass, das der Gebrauch von Magie die nicht als rein weis eingestuft wird dich schwer schädigen kann. Magie die gebunden wurde sucht sich andere Wege um heraus zu kommen. Das kann ganz unterschiedlich aussehen. Das reicht vom total Ausfall der Magie, was sehr sehr selten geschieht, über Krankheiten und andere körperliche Schäden, Geisteskrankheiten, Seelische Krankheiten oder, in besonders schweren Fällen erfolgt der Tod. In deinem Fall hätte es genau das für dich bedeutet. Darum war es besser dass die Blockade gelöst wurde."

Harry hörte erstaunt zu. Dann fragte er „Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Woher?"Voldemort entkam schon fast so etwas wie ein Schmunzeln.

„Ich weiß das, weil Dumbledore das gleich bei mir getan hat. Nur bei mir ist das ganze fehlgeschlagen. Ich konnte zuerst nicht den Zauber brechen. Wie du siehst bin ich nicht zu Tode gekommen aber spurlos an mir vorbei ging es nicht."

„Was ist dir passiert?" Unbedacht hatte der Junge die Frage ausgesprochen so eingenommen war er von der Erzählung Voldemorts. Für einen Moment schwieg dieser. Er schloss kurz die Augen, Atmete tief durch und sah Harry dann durchdringend an, antwortete ganz ruhig und sachlich.

„Ganz einfach, ich wurde Wahnsinnig"


End file.
